Reclosable packages or bags are very common, especially in the food industry. Reclosable packages are typically formed by using opposing body panels attached along three sides. Such packages are typically made to be reclosable via the use of a reclosable element or fastener such as a resealable adhesive seal or a reclosable zipper. Such zippers may be opened and closed either by pressure or by the use of an auxiliary slider mechanism.
Reclosable packages are a great convenience to consumers, especially for products such as luncheon meats and cheeses where, typically, only a portion of the product is used at any given time. A problem with these reclosable packages, however, is that the reclosable features do not provide a desired leak resistance. Thus, the contents of the package may leak out of the package and the external atmosphere can permeate into the package, promoting food spoilage. Another problem with reclosable packages is that such packages can be tampered with prior to purchase by the customer.
The reclosable packages may be used by the final manufacturer of, for example, the luncheon meats and cheeses in a form, fill and seal process. It would be desirable to have the reclosable packages formed on and integrated with at least some existing form, fill and seal equipment of these manufacturers without substantial retrofitting.
A need therefore exists for packages to be reclosable and have a desired tamper evident seal that may be used in at least some existing form, fill and seal processes.